Quiero estar contigo
by CieloLopez
Summary: ¿Que pasa después del último iCarly?, Sam & Freddie deciden unir sus vidas en matrimonio, pero una tragedia se apróxima, ¿que pasará?. Mejor lean, soy pesíma para los summary xD.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: ¿Aceptas?

Novela: Quiero Estar Contigo.

Nota: esta novela es lo más parecido a un antiguo fanfic, pero esta versión será más larga, tendrá más contenido y será más larga.

PDV FREDDIE.

Ya han pasado 6 años desde que el último icarly se transmitió, cuando carly decidió irse a Italia con su padre me había dejado tan confundido, cuando ella me dio ese beso en el set ese día creí que tal vez existiría un "mañana" pero ella no volvió, después de eso comencé a hacerme la idea de que entre carly y yo no podría existir una relación amorosa ya que me di cuenta que lo que sentí de aquel beso que ella me dio ese último día que la vi tan solo fue una sensación de "ganas" de besar a alguien, no sentí chispa ni nada así que no sé porque ese tiempo estuve tan confundido, en fin, eso ya paso, ahora estoy felizmente enamorado de mi hermosa novia que todos conocen, es más que obvio que la conocen, estoy hablando de "Sam Puckett", esta chica sin duda alguna es la mejor, me provoca sensaciones muy extrañas que no puedo expresarlas en palabras pero que al sentirlas es tan maravilloso que enserio me hace súper feliz.

Llegue súper feliz a mi departamento, estaba tan contento con todo lo que había logrado hacer en tan solo 6 años, ya terminé mi carrera, encontré un buen trabajo, ahora ya tengo un hermoso auto y sobre todo a mi hermosa novia, mi vida es "perfecta", eso creo yo.

-Freddie, que bueno que llegas –dijo mi madre desde la cocina

-Mamá?, ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunte confundido

-Vine a hacerle de comer a mi hijo favorito –respondió mi madre

-¿hijo favorito?, soy el único que tienes –respondí yo algo frustrado

-Cierto –respondió mi madre riendo

-Mamá ya no soy un niño, te recuerdo que me compre este departamento para independizarme, vivir solo –dije algo molesto

-Lo sé hijo, pero me siento tan sola y bueno no tiene nada de malo que venga de vez en cuando a ayudarte aquí en tu departamento –respondió mi madre

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón mamá, lo siento –respondí convencido.

-bien, siéntate, es hora de que comas –dijo mi madre colocando 2 platos de comida sobre la mesa.

Yo decidí ayudarle colocando los 2 vasos y después me senté frente a ella, mi comedor era pequeño, solo para 4 personas. :B.

-Y bien hijo, ¿Cómo te esta yendo en tu trabajo? –pregunto mi madre

-Sensacional, todo va muy bien y bueno, quiero comentarte algo mamá

-Si claro, dime

-Estoy pensando en casarme con sam –dije a mi madre

Noté que ella se puso algo nerviosa.

-¿y por que tan pronto hijo?

-¿tan pronto? ¿Se te hace?, si ya llevo casi 6 años de relación con ella

-bueno ya llevan mucho tiempo juntos, creo que ya es hora que se casen –dijo mi madre no muy convencida

-Es que la amo mamá

-Bueno, ya eres mayor de edad así que tú ya decides tus propias decisiones, así que adelante, tienes todo mi apoyo hijo –respondió mi madre con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Gracias mamá, eres la mejor, te amo –le dije a mi madre mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-¿y cuando le pedirás que se case contigo? –pregunto mi madre

-Hoy mismo, la invitaré a cenar y se lo pediré de una forma especial, no una típica –respondió muy feliz.

-Me parece genial y debo decirte que sam es muy afortunda al tenerte como novio

-No mamá, yo soy muy afortunado al tenerla como novia

-Entonces ni tu, ni yo, ambos son afortunados en tenerse –respondió mi madre sonriendo.

Después de la comida mi madre se fue de mi departamento, decidí tomar mi teléfono y llamarle a sam para preguntarle si podría ir a cenar conmigo esta noche.

[Llamada de Freddie y sam]

-Hola –respondió sam

-Hola amor, ¿Cómo estas? –pregunte

-Estaba bien hasta que hablaste tú y ahora estoy súper mega feliz –respondió sam

Reí ante lo que sam dijo.

-Que bella mi amor, oye ¿tienes libre esta noche? –pregunte

-Si amor ¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero llevarte a cenar, así que ¿aceptas ir conmigo a cenar esta noche?

-Claro bebé, acepto ir a cenar contigo esta noche

-Genial, pero no es una noche cualquiera, porque te llevare a cenar al restaurante Vaccaros

-Uy, que elegante amor, entonces me pondré muy bonita esta noche –respondió ella

-Te ves hermosa de todos modos amor y bueno paso por ti a las 8 ¿te parece?

-Si, de acuerdo, aquí te espero ansiosamente amor

-Genial, entonces nos vemos más tarde

[Llamada finalizada]

La tarde se estaba pasando tan lenta para Freddie que estaba tan desesperado, decidió hacer todo con calma, se metió a bañar, cepillo sus dientes, sacó una camisa morada con un pantalón negro, se puso el perfume que a sam tanto le ha gustado oler durante su relación y Freddie se dio por listo para esa noche tan especial.

Mientras tanto, sam estaba confundida, no sabía que ponerse, si un vestido o unos jeans y una blusa completamente elegante, al final decidió ponerse algo cómodo para ella, unos jeans y una blusa muy elegante por su puesto.

PDV SAM.

Ya casi se llegaba la hora en que Freddie pasaría por mi y yo seguía con una toalla en mi cabeza por el cabello mojado y no sabía ni que ponerme, estaba tan desesperada que me calme y pensé, debo verme bonita esta noche pero para el soy bonita de todos modos, pero debo sentirme cómoda y verme bien, así que por fin supe que ponerme, tan solo unos jeans y una blusa muy hermosa que no había usado más que solo 1 vez hace mucho.

Por fin ya eran las 7:40, lo que Freddie hacía de camino hacía casa de sam tan solo eran 15 minutos, así que a las 7:40 bajo Freddie al estacionamiento por su auto, subió a el y comenzó a conducir hasta por fin llegar a casa de sam. Cuando por fin llegó, bajó algo nervioso, y tocó el timbre.

Pam, la madre de sam fue quien lo atendió.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo pam de manera enojada

-Vengo a buscar a sam señora –respondió Freddie algo confundido y asustado

-¿tu eres el nerd? –pregunto pam confundida

-Sip, creo –respondió Freddie confundido

-Espera aquí… OYE DEMONIO POSEÍDO VEN AQUÍ, TE BUSCA EL NERD –grito pam

-¿Qué rayos pasa contigo mamá? –Pregunto sam enojada –hola amor –dijo ella sonriendo mientras veía a Freddie.

-hola –respondió Freddie confundido

-Regreso más tarde mamá –dijo sam saliendo

Pam regresó a adentro de su casa y cerró la puerta principal.

-Te ves hermosa mi amor –dijo Freddie tomando la mano de sam

-Y tu muy guapo –respondió ella

Freddie se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Bien, ahora a cenar –dijo Freddie

Ambos subieron al auto y Freddie continuo conduciendo hasta llegar al restaurante.

[En el restaurante Vaccaros]

Ambos se encontraban sentados cenando tranquilamente, pero Freddie ya no podía soportar más.

Pensamiento Freddie:

-Vamos Freddie, dile, solo pídeselo y ya, bueno no, más bien hay que encontrar la manera, OH rayos ¿Cómo se lo digo?

Sam interrumpió ese pensamiento de Freddie.

-Amor, ¿estas bien?, te veo distraído y nervioso –dijo sam preocupada

-Claro que estoy bien es solo que

-Es solo que, ¿Qué? –pregunto sam confundida

-Debo decirte algo –dijo Freddie desesperado

-pues dime –dijo sam confundida

-Cásate conmigo –dijo Freddie sacando el anillo del bolsillo de su pantalón

Sam quedó sorprendido ante lo que le dijo Freddie.

¡Continuara!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: El mejor día

-Cásate conmigo sam

Sam quedó sorprendida ante lo que Freddie le había dicho.

Freddie volvió a decirle lo mismo a sam.

-Cásate conmigo sam –dijo Freddie mientras mostraba el anillo.

Sam estaba tan sorprendida que en un dos por tres se emociono y respondió muy feliz.

-Si Freddie, si me caso contigo –respondió sam

Freddie se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano para colocarle ese anillo. La abrazó y le dio un beso muy apasionado.

-Te amo mi princesa puckett –dijo Freddie

-Yo también te amo bobo –respondió sam muy emocionada

Ambos se volvieron a besar.

Al terminar la cena Freddie y sam se pasaron al departamento de Freddie.

Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala.

-Bien amor, hay que hablar sobre nuestra boda –dijo sam

-Quiero que sea lo más pronto posible, si se puede YA –respondió Freddie

-Bobo –dijo sam riendo

-Es enserio, ya quiero que vivamos juntos, que convivamos más –dijo Freddie

Y los días comenzaron a pasar, la señora benson y pam estaban ayudando a sam con los preparativos de la boda.

Sam llamó a su amiga carly, por fin pudo localizarla, carly le dijo que de hecho ella ya pensaba volver a Seattle y que también tenía buenas noticias para ella y para Freddie.

Carly llegó a Seattle, ella estaba muy feliz por haber regresado.

PDV CARLY.

[Pensamiento de carly]

-Por fin en Seattle, tengo que buscar a mi hermano, contarle todo lo que ha pasado, a sam, a Freddie, a gibby, a TODOS.

Ya por fin estaba en esta bella ciudad, donde pase toda mi infancia y parte de mi adolescencia, estaba tan emocionada, cuando baje de ese avión de inmediato tome mi equipaje y fui en busca de un taxi el cual conseguí muy rápido, me subí en el junto con mi equipaje y le dije cual era mi destino.

El camino fue tan corto, seguro fue porque iba pensando en todo lo que quería hacer y aún me faltó mucho por pensar, baje del taxi y entré al edificio donde antes había vivido, subí por el ascensor y llegué a mi departamento, o bueno, al departamento de Spencer, la última vez que hable con el por video chat fue hace 1 semana cuando el me dijo que estaba saliendo con una hermosa chica con la cuál ya llevaba 1 año, creo que esta chica es la indicada para mi hermano, en fin, entré al departamento, me senté en el sofá, me di cuenta que nada había cambiado, el robot de botellas seguía ahí donde mismo, mi curiosidad fue tan grande que de inmediato fui a donde era mi habitación, al entrar todo seguía como antes, tantos bellos recuerdos se vinieron a mi mente, en fin, otra de las razones por mi regreso era la boda de mi mejor amiga y mi mejor amigo, hablo de sam y Freddie, después de todo, ellos se quedaron juntos como pareja, en fin, ahora que recuerdo, ¿Por qué entre al departamento sin buscar a Spencer?, de inmediato baje y lo busque en su habitación pero no estaba, al salir de su habitación me dirigí a la cocina para beber algo, de pronto escuche que alguien estaba abriendo la puerta principal, era una chica castaña muy bonita, le calcule unos 25 años y entró a mi departamento, ambas gritamos por el susto que nos dimos una a la otra.

-¿Quién eres tu? –me pregunto esa chica castaña

-Soy carly shay, y mi hermano Spencer vive aquí ¿tu quien eres? –pregunte yo confundida

-Soy melisa, novia de Spencer –respondió esa chica castaña

De pronto mi hermano Spencer apareció.

-Ya llegué, la despensa la pondré en… -eso dijo Spencer pero no termino la frase ya que me vio parada enfrente de el.

-¡Spencer! –grite emocionada lanzándome a sus brazos, el me cargo como si yo aún tuviese uno años.

-Hermanita –grito Spencer emocionada

Melisa solo se nos quedó viendo de una manera confundida.

-Mira melisa, ella es mi hermanita, carly, de la que tanto te he hablado

-Hola carly, un gusto en conocerte, bueno ya nos estábamos conociendo hace rato –dijo melisa sonriendo

-¿enserio? –pregunto Spencer confundido

-Si, lo que pasa es que la encontré adentro y se me hizo raro verla aquí ya que no sé como entro –dijo melisa

-Lo que pasa es que yo sé como hacer que el ascensor se detenga en este departamento –respondió carly

-Genial –respondió melisa –bueno, preparare algo para comer y supongo que los hermanos tienen de mucho que hablar, así que los dejo.

-Gracias –respondió Spencer. –ven hermanita, siéntate y cuéntame todo lo que has hecho, ¿Cómo has estado?, cuéntame todo –dijo Spencer entusiasmado

-Claro hermano, y tú también tendrás que contarme muchas cosas –respondió carly emocionada.

[Día siguiente]

Spencer dio hospedaje a carly ahí en su departamento, dándole de vuelta su habitación, durante la tarde carly de inmediato fue a buscar a sam.

[En casa de sam]

Carly tocó a la puerta principal de la casa de sam.

Pam atendió.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto pam algo molesta

-Hola, ¿se encuentra sam?

¿Quién la busca? –pregunto pam más molesta

-Soy carly shay, ¿me recuerda?

-Oh querida, pasa, sam esta en su habitación –respondió pam de manera amable xD.

Carly llegó a la habitación de sam, se puso cerca de la puerta y sam estaba de espaldas por lo que no se daba cuenta de la presencia de carly.

-Oh rayos, mi boda es en solo 2 días y aún no sé que peinado usar, dios mío ayúdame –dijo sam hablando con ella misma

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudarle señorita –dijo carly con una voz dulce y tierna

-No creo, es complicado, y más cuando solo faltan 2 días y todo va tan… -sam se detuvo, se puso de pie y al ver a su mejor amiga parada cerca de la puerta corrió a abrazarla.

-¡Carly! –grito sam emocionada mientras la abrazaba.

-¡Sam! –respondió carly muy emocionada

-Amiga, me da gusto que estés aquí –dijo sam muy emocionada

-Y a mi me da gusto de verte, tenemos mucho de que hablar, y sobre todo de tu boda con Freddie que ya se acerca en 2 días

-Si claro –respondió sam entusiasmada.

[Día de la boda]

Pam & Carly se encontraban en la habitación de sam ayudándola a arreglarse, carly contrató a una mujer profesional para maquillar a sam y a una estilista para el gran peinado que usaría sam en la boda.

Sam estaba vestida de blanco, estaba más lista que nunca y de pronto escucho a alguien llorar, al dar la vuelta se dio cuenta que era su madre quien lloraba.

-Mamá, ¿Por qué lloras? –pregunto sam confundida

-Lloro de felicidad, mi niña ya creció y ahora esta por casarse –dijo pam limpiando las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Oh mamá! –expreso sam y la abrazo.

[En el departamento de Freddie]

Freddie estaba listo, tan solo comenzó a acomodar su corbata viendo frente al espejo, su madre se acercó a el para ayudarlo.

-Oh hijo, estoy tan feliz por ti, mi bebé ya creció pero eso jamás quitará que sigas siendo mi pequeño Freddie –dijo Marisa tratando de no llorar

-Oh madre, ven aquí –dijo Freddie abrazando a su madre.

-Hijo, hoy es el gran día, es hora de irnos a la iglesia –dijo Marisa alejándose del abrazo que Freddie le estaba dando.

-Cierto, es hora de irnos –respondió Freddie.

Ambos salieron del departamento para dirigirse a la iglesia.

[En casa de sam]

-Hey sam, gibby me acaba de enviar un mensaje, dice que Freddie ya se fue a la iglesia así que vamos, no puedes llegar tarde –dijo carly apresurando a sam.

[En la iglesia]

Las campanas comenzaron a sonar, lo que indicaba que la misa de boda estaba por comenzar, sam bajó de la lujosa limosina junto con su madre y carly, Freddie ya se encontraba dentro de la iglesia esperando ansiosamente.

La iglesia era tan hermosa, contenía 18 escalones para poder llegar a la entrada de la bella iglesia, era tan enorme. Sam tomada del hombro de pam comenzó a subir esas escaleras para llegar a la entrada de la iglesia, en lo que iban subiendo pam le decía a sam:

-Mi pequeña demonio aún estas a tiempo de arrepentirte –dijo pam

-Mamá ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué? –respondió sam confundida

-Es broma corazón, sonríe –dijo pam

Ambas llegaron a la entrada de la iglesia y Freddie pudo notar la presencia de sam, era más que obvio, sam era la chica con un vestido blanco esponjado súper hermoso. Y como en toda boda la canción típica comenzó a sonar y sam y pam comenzaron a caminar hacía dentro de la iglesia Freddie estaba tan contento, tan feliz, tan sonriente.

Por fin Freddie pudo tomar la mano de sam

-Te ves hermosa –dijo Freddie a su querida novia

-Y tu muy Freddie –respondió sam riendo

-Bien Freddie, te entrego a mi hermosa hija, cuídala, ya conoces a su tío, a su primo y a todos y te pueden golpear en…

-¡Mamá! –interrumpió sam antes de que pam pudiese terminar la frase

-solo cuídala y hazla feliz –dijo pam sonriendo

-Claro que si pam –respondió Freddie sonriendo

Y la misa dio inicio, sam y Freddie estaban muy enamorados, sus ojos brillaban de amor, de emoción, de deseo, de felicidad.

Después de que el sacerdote leyó casi toda la biblia :P por fin llegó a la parte más importante, en donde ambos aceptarían unir sus vidas para siempre.

-Y bien hijos míos, ha llegado el momento, Freddie Benson, aceptas como esposa a sam, amarla, respetarla, cuidarla, protegerla, estar con ella en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe –pregunto el sacerdote.

-¡Acepto! –respondió Freddie emocionado.

-Samantha puckett, aceptas como esposo a Freddie, amarlo, respetarlo, cuidarlo, protegerlo, estar con el en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe.

-¡Mamá Acepta! –respondió sam sonriendo

-Entonces los declaro, marido y mujer, ya pueden besarse –dijo el sacerdote.

¡Continuara!

¿Ahora como será el futuro de estos recién casados? ¿Qué pasara? Una tragedia se aproxima.


End file.
